


Мой выбор - смерть

by FalleNess



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma, Songfic, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Violent Thoughts, retelling of the 2x9
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и полюблю в ней жизнь (с)<br/>***<br/>2х9.<br/>Как это было и что творилось в голове у Джироламо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой выбор - смерть

**Author's Note:**

> Слова из названия:  
> Spiritual Front - Choose death (Remember if you can)  
> Перевод песни http://stihi.ru/2015/01/08/1282

      Я вернулся, мама.  
      Прости, что так долго не приходил.  
      Сегодня я побуду с тобой дольше обычного, ведь мне нужно столь многое тебе сказать…

***

  
  
       Люблю приходить сюда. И всегда любил.  
      Даже сейчас безжизненные небеса и проливной дождь не испортили очарование этого места, запомнившегося ещё с юности.  
       И я запомню его таким навсегда.

***

  
  
      Теплыми летними ночами река становится ещё красивее, чем в дневную пору. Качаясь в такт волнам, гонимым ветром, бесстрастный лик луны переливается на непроглядной поверхности.  
А едва проснувшиеся звезды лениво мерцают на небосводе.  
      Я нередко сбегал сюда, прячась от многочисленных подручных отца.  
Задача одних заключалась в том, чтобы день за днём набивать мою голову всевозможными и невозможными науками и внушать слово Божье. Задача других — натаскивать меня словно пса против тех, кто не уверовал. Тех, кто не признал христианство и его оплот на земле — Святую Римскую Церковь.  
  
      И вскоре я сам поверил. Поверил в высшее предназначение — быть Мечом Святой Церкви.  
      Нёс веру тем, кто желал уверовать.  
      Вершил жизни пр **о** клятых душ, отказавшихся принять милость Церкви.  
  
       _«Господи, разве это грех — помочь узреть истину?  
Ведь не моя вина, что они не понимают!»_  
  
       _«Кто отказался примкнуть к лону Святой Римской Церкви — уничтожить.  
Кто сомневается в истинности учения Господа — уничтожить.  
Кто распространяет ереси, тем самым унижая слово Божье и Святую Церковь — уничтожить»._  
  
       _«Докажи, что готов беспрекословно исполнять волю Святой Церкви. Вот здесь всё, что тебе нужно знать об этой блуднице»._  
  
      Кровь сотен, а может, и тысяч неверных закалила сталь моего меча и клинка. И навсегда запятнала руки.  
  
       Мои руки, отец. Не твои.  
  
      Ведь не ты слышишь во снах мольбы о пощаде. Не ты просыпаешься от плача младенца, которого засыпают землей в могиле с только что убитой матерью. Не ты всаживаешь клинок в сердце ребёнку, видевшему смерть отца. Не ты, исполняя приказ, уничтожаешь целыми селениями иноверных, подчас сжигая их заживо в собственных домах.  
  
      И это не ты задушил собственную мать.  
  
      Скажи, кто я, Святой отец?  
_«Ты — ничтожество. Отродье шлюхи и не более. И впредь запомни: если бы не моё милосердие, то гнить тебе на улицах Рима и кончить как твоя мамаша»._  
  
      Кем я был для Тебя?  
_«Меч Святой Церкви, избавляющий от идолопоклонства. От веры в ложного Бога. Тот, кто несет свет этим заблудшим душам»._  
  
      А сейчас, что угодно тебе сейчас, Господи?  
_«Ничего — вот что ты заслуживаешь»._

***

  
      Любил ли меня хоть один из них?…

***

  
      Я приму ту милость, что даришь мне.  
      Или если тебе так угодно, — приму своё наказание.


End file.
